1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protector assembly, and more particularly to a power plug protector assembly has a prong mounted outside a casing to prevent a bimetal electrical contact in the casing from deforming when the prong terminal is inadvertently bent by excessive external force.
2. Description of Related Art
Power plugs are necessary components for all electronic devices and may be plugged to a power receptacle so that the electronic devices can be supplied with electrical power and operate. A conventional power plug has a casing, a positive electrode prong, a negative electrode prong, a grounding prong and a protecting assembly. The prongs are mounted partially the casing and partially extend out of the casing. The protecting assembly has a bimetal electrical contact having two ends. One end of the bimetal electrical contact is mounted in the casing and the other end contacts the positive electrode prong. The bimetal electrical contact is capable of bending and separating from the positive electrode prong when heated to make a break circuit such that excessive current would not damage the power plug and the electronic devices connected to the power plug. However, all prongs are inserted partially in the casing. If one of the prongs is inadvertently deformed due to improper plugging or unplugging operation, the casing will be pulled and broken and the bimetal electrical contact will inadvertently shift such that over current protection function of the bimetal electrical contact will fail.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a power plug protector assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.